


Mistletoe

by Kagamichin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is happy and smiling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Stiles is Stiles, holiday fanfic, our boys kiss, silly fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas holiday and a walk around the cabin where all the pack is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays for everybody! Hope you enjoy this little gift ;)

"Hey, Derek! Look! It's a mistletoe!" Stiles spoke loudly, pointing at a hanging greenish branch on a tree. His excited voice made the werewolf stop walking. He glanced from Stiles to the supposed mistletoe almost above their heads.

"You know what that means, don't you?" grinning at Derek, Stiles leaned closer to the other, closing his eyes and preparing himself to be kissed.

Derek laughed and mimicked Stiles' movement. Now their lips were almost touching, and their breaths were mixing. They could feel the heat coming from each others' bodies even though they were not touching. Stiles darted his tongue through his lips and Derek followed the provocative movement.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Stiles couldn't keep his mouth shut, though that didn't have any effect on Derek. They were still close to each other, and not even an inch was broken apart.

"Yeah I could," Derek spoke, and Stiles' lips drew a smirk. Derek could feel the need of the other boy to speak again but before that happened Derek continued, "If that were a mistletoe I would."

Derek let his lips brush against Stiles' for a second before he stepped back and started walking in the direction of the cabin where the pack was for the Christmas holidays.

Dumbfounded and already having his cheeks tinged with a pinkish color, Stiles stared at Derek's back and shouted.

"Stop right there sour wolf!" stomping into Derek's direction, Stiles quickly grabbed his arm, spinning a smiling werewolf effortlessly. He clumsily reached for Derek's lips and crashed their mouths together without any finesse.

Derek muffled a laugh and darted his tongue against Stiles' lips, which opened immediately to let their tongues meet. Derek's hands held Stiles' cheeks, caressing his smooth pinkish skin. The kiss didn't take long soon Derek was stepping back, but still holding Stiles' face.

Their eyes met, and both smiled.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Derek sighed.

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" Stiles retorted.

Holding hands and smiling fondly at each other, they resumed their walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://sourwolfsden.tumblr.com


End file.
